Present!
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: El cumpleaños de nuestro querido Lelouch! un regalo y una celebración familiar! Pasen y Lean! Advertencias: Lean primero "Que es la Eternidad?"


_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Eleanor: Tres días después del cumpleaños de Lelouch, venimos con el fanfic de regalo.**_

_**Estuve algo ocupada y sin inspiración, pero hoy me inspire magicamente gracias a mis amigos-compañeros de curso: José y Dennis con lo que hable sobre el apocalopsis zombie OwO, y Gianfranco y Fabián, recordando viejos momentos en matematicas x3333.**_

_**Eleanor: Agradescanles, Advertencias: El one-shot menciona a algunos personajes que aparecen en nuestro otro one-shot: Que es la Eternidad?, en fin a leer!**_

_Present_

_C.C Pov_

Hoy era 5 de diciembre, hoy era el cumpleaños del emperador demonio, de Zero, de Lelouch Lamperouge. La verdad mentiría si digo saber cuantos cumplía, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo celebramos, pero hoy luego de años, luego de la rebelión, luego del período de renacimiento, luego del nacimiento y cumpleaños de nuestros 4 hijos. Por fin celebrariamos nuevamente esa tan importante fecha...

Sorpresa!- Gritamos mis hijos y yo, al ver aparecer la figura de Lamperouge.

Hola- Dijo este con una gotita en la cabeza, sin saber porque tanto alboroto- Ahh! - Al parecer al fin recordo que día es hoy.

Feliz cumpleaños Otou-san!- Dijeron nuestros pequeños, Hikari y Yuuto, mientras corrian a abrazar a su padre, quien con una gran sonrisa en el rostro los abrazo.

Gracias!- Dijo este feliz, de que recordaramos una fecha tan importante.

Felicidades Otou-san!- Dijo Shion, como siempre abrazando y dandole un pequeño regalo a su padre, quien al abrirlo vio un juego de ajedrez de cristal, con el signo del geass tallado en las piezas negras y el símbolo de Britannia en las blancas.

Gracias Shion- Lelouch y Shion, por algo eran tan parecidos, siempre conectaban en todo, perfectamente.

Espera la paliza de mi parte- Bromeo mi pequeña Lelouch.

Claro claro- Este se volteo al escuchar la llamda de Takuto.

Felis cumple viejo- Sonrio sacarronamente el mayor de nuestros hijos.

Gracias Bebesito- Dijo Lelouch pasando a un lado de Takuto con una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo.

Hm- Yo solo reía, Lelouch siempre les ganaba las peleas a los chicos, pero estos no se rendían.

Feliz cumpleaños Lelouch- DIje abrazandolo y dandole un pequeño contacto de labios. A pesar de los años, seguiamos siendo tan... "tímidos".

Gracias C.C- Sonrio. Pasamos al comedor y nos dispusimos a comer, todos charlando alegremente.

Fue una velada realmente estupenda, y ahora viene la segunda mejor parte... el pastel.

Otanjōbiomedetō, otanjōbiomedetō, shiawasena tanjōbi no rurūshu, tanjōbiomedetō!*- Se escucho cantar, mientras Shion y yo llevabamos el pastel al comedor.

Wow- Dijeron los demás al ver, el gran pastel que Shion y yo habiamos preparado. Este tenía nuestras caras grabadas, La de cada miembro de la familia, por lo que era un poco grande, y arriba ponía en letras, verdes y moradas: Happy Birthday Rurushu/Otou-san!.

Arigatou!- Luego de que este cortará su pastel y nuestra pequeña celebración diera su fin, todos nos fuimos a "dormir". Bueno mejor solo les dire que nuestros pequeños por algo duermen en una casita a parte de la nuestra, y que nosotros haremos de todo... menos dormir.

Espero te guste tu regalo Lelouch- DIje empezando a desvestirme.

Arigatou C.C es el mejor Regalo- Este sonriendo pervertidamente dio inicio a nuestros juegos.

Así es a veces el mejor regalo puede ser así de simple.

Por eso reciben el nombre de Present...

_**FIN!**_

_**Bueno, siendo un fic mío no podía faltarle el toque Perver :3**_

_**Bien, me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, pero valió la pena? decindanlo ustedes! **_

_**Minna-san antes de irme OwO les doy el aviso de su regalo de Navidad! 100 drabbles! de esta hermosa pareja!**_

_**Eleanor: Creanme el 25 de diciembre les subo aunque sean los 10 primers drabbles!, aunque no se cuando terminare de poner los 100... cuando este lista os los pongo!**_

_**Como que cuando estes lista! que es mi trabajo escribir!**_

_**Eleanor: Me despido! tengo que lidiar con esta C.C.B!**_

_**Espereeen!**_

_**Otanjōbiomedetō, otanjōbiomedetō, shiawasena tanjōbi no rurūshu, tanjōbiomedetō!**__***: es feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Lelouch, que los cumplas feliz! **_

_**C.C.B: Cabra Chica Bipolar o simplemente C.C.2 ya que mi tía es C.C, por cierto le agradezco también a mi onee-san/tía, C.C!**_

_**Ahora si!**_

_**Sayonara Minna-san!**_


End file.
